


Sweet Transvestite

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [40]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Frerard smut, Lingerie, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Transvestite, cross dressing, gerard is v innapropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: frank already had self control issues around gerard. this was the last straw.





	Sweet Transvestite

Gerard was the definition of feminine. If he was any more feminine he'd have a vagina and some boobs. He was even hotter because he didn't have those things. He'd probably just tease Frank forever because of those things. Wait...why was Frank thinking about this?

It was because not five minutes ago Gerard had tranced out onto the stage in nothing but a corset, with lavish makeup on. He looked right out of Rocky Horror, which he obviously loved, and definitely hot as hell. Frank couldn't stop watching him, all his details showing through those black, leather panties he had on (how did he wear those?). He was such a natural in heels, too, and when he started moaning...Frank almost came in his pans onstage. 

Gerard knew it, too. He was dancing, putting on a show, but even though it was for the audience, in Gerard's mind it was for Frank. Gerard wanted to make Frank hot, make him desperate. He wanted Frank to want him. He wanted Frank to need him. 

He made a move. During the instrumental break in 'Teenagers,' he walked right over to Frank, grabbing his hair and pulling him into a bruising kiss. Frank could feel Gerard's teeth against his as the fifteen seconds passed. It might've been long, but it really wasn't nearly long enough once they parted. Frank was panting, distraught, in pain. Gerard was gonna get fucked tonight, no matter what.

This was worse than the day they'd cuddles while Gerard was in thigh highs and a sweater. This was worse than the day Frank had a fever that induced nothing but wet dreams of Gerard as a devil. This was worse than all the other shows, the mid-song masturbation and sexual jokes. This, this was the absolute last straw.

As soon as the show was over, Frank tossed his guitar aside and headed backstage. Gerard had already left the stage, so Frank caught up to him and shoved him into the wall, kissing him without hesitation. Gerard may have been slightly off guard, but he was quick to reciprocate, making sure Frank was getting very rewarded for his patience. 

It didn't take long to progress to palming. Frank whined as Gerard rubbed him through his jeans. He could not have been more erect, more ready, and Gerard was just teasing now. It might've gone down right there if a stage hand hadn't yelled at them for blocking a door. 

So they found a room. They were still backstage, but they were in a sot of dressing room, that wasn't being occupied by them or any of the other acts. Gerard tossed Frank down onto a dusty sofa, climbing over him again to continue the make out. 

Gerard was in charge, but he was bottoming from the top (riding, for the technical fans). Frank had the time of his life, slapping Gerard's ass and holding his thighs as they indulged in all their fantasies. They eventually fucked themselves to sleep, getting tossed out the next morning by staff, and scolded by the others, but they didn't care. It was totally worth it.


End file.
